creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Torture - Part II
Hier geht's zum ersten Teil: Torture - Part I ''/ 4 Tage später '' Sie schreit immer noch. Fleht um Hilfe. Beschimpft mich. Das ist zwar keine Überraschung, allerdings zehrt dieses Gekreische langsam an meinen Nerven. Es wird Zeit zur nächsten Phase über zu gehen. Dann wird auch das Geschrei bald enden. Wüste Beschimpfungen und Flüche begrüßen mich, als ich die Tür ihrer Zelle öffne. In dem Raum riecht es nach Urin und Schweiß. Die Ketten, die die Frau auf dem Stuhl festhalten, klirren. Sie wehrt sich immer noch dagegen. Gemächlichen Schrittes trete ich in die Zelle ein, betrachte mein neues Modell eindringlich. Sie scheint meinen Blick zu spüren, jedenfalls verstummt sie für einen Moment. Ich bleibe stehen, als ich merke wie sie Luft holt. „Wenn du nochmal schreist, breche ich dir die Finger.“ Sie hält den Atem an und starrt mich ungläubig an. Dann holt sie erneut Luft und schreit. '' ''Meine Mundwinkel zucken. Zeit für die erste Lektion. Ich gehe neben ihr in die Hocke, greife mir ihre Hand und sehe zu ihr auf. Ihr Blick ist trotzig, während sie scheinbar gar nicht daran denkt mit dem Geschrei aufzuhören. '' 'Knack'. Die obere Hälfte ihres kleinen Fingers steht unnatürlich nach hinten ab. Ihr Schrei ist so hoch und grell, dass meine Ohren klingeln. Sie bäumt sich auf und wehrt sich gegen die Ketten.'' ''Knack. Auch diesmal kreischt sie. '' ''Knack. Wieder schreit sie, Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen. Sie presst die Lippen zusammen. Scheinbar hat sie verstanden, dass ich es ernst meine.'' ''Knack. Allerdings entweicht ihr wieder ein Schrei. '' ''Knack. Sie schafft es nicht, stumm zu bleiben. '' ''Knack. Sie stöhnt, schreit diesmal aber nicht. Zwar warte ich noch einen Moment, aber nun bleibt sie endlich still. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stehe ich auf. „Na siehst du, wir verstehen uns doch.“ Tränen laufen über ihre Wange, während ihr Körper immer stärker anfängt zu zittern. Als sie mich wieder ansieht kann ich immer noch Trotz in ihrem Blick erkennen. „Du kannst mich mal!“ wirft sie mir unter Tränen entgegen. Wie lange sie diesen Trotz wohl beibehalten wird? '' „Kein Geschrei mehr. Keine unnützen Fragen. Kein aufmüpfiges Verhalten. Wenn du dich nicht an die Regeln hältst werde ich dir wehtun.“ Angst überschattet einen Moment den Trotz in ihrem Blick, allerdings verschwindet dieser Ausdruck recht schnell wieder. „Ach ja und ich würde dir raten das Essen nicht zu verweigern. Du bekommst einmal am Tag Nahrung, wenn du das nicht annehmen willst, bekommst du gar nichts. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich habe noch andere Modelle, um die ich mich kümmern muss.“ Mit einer halbherzig angedeuteten Verbeugung drehe ich mich um und verlasse die Zelle. Kaum ist die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen, kann ich die Frau schreien hören. Ich schüttle nur amüsiert den Kopf. Das wird ein Spaß. Paul Allister ist tot. Gestern hat die starke Infektion ihren Tribut gefordert. Damit ist Marie die einzige Überlebende. Die einzige, die uns einen Hinweis darauf geben könnte, wer der Mann ist und wo er seine Opfer festhält. Aber sie schweigt. Oder flüstert zusammenhangloses Zeug. Das heißt, wir haben immer noch keine Spur. Nicht einmal einen Ansatz. Und Marie scheint es mit jedem Tag schlechter zu gehen. Sie trägt ständig Verbände an den Händen, damit sie sich nicht kratzen kann. Nur einmal am Tag akzeptiert sie das Essen, das ihr gebracht wird. Immer öfter flüstert sie und reagiert kaum noch, wenn man sie anspricht. Wir haben es mit allen möglichen Beruhigungsmitteln versucht, aber jedes Mal, wenn die Wirkung nachlässt, verfällt sie wieder in das alte Muster. Es ist absolut frustrierend. Aber zumindest ist in den letzten 4 Tagen kein neues Opfer aufgetaucht. Jedenfalls keine von denen wir wissen. Das ist doch wenigstens etwas Positives. Allerdings muntert mich das im Moment auch nicht mehr auf. Denn dadurch kommen wir auch auf keine neue Spur. Soweit ich informiert bin hat sich die Polizei alle Fundorte genauestens angesehen, aber weder dort noch an den Opfern selbst konnten irgendwelche Spuren nachgewiesen werden. Kein noch so kleiner Hinweis darauf, wer der Mann ist, der diese Menschen foltert und sie nach einem Jahr wieder gehen lässt. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen sitze ich in meinem Büro und sehe mir die Akten an. Mittlerweile kann ich sie auswendig. Aber so sehr ich auch versuche einen Zusammenhang zu erkennen, ich finde keinen. Es scheint als würde er sich seine Opfer völlig willkürlich aussuchen. Und da Marie nicht redet, wissen wir auch nicht wo und wie sie entführt wurde. Gerade als ich ihre Akte wieder zuklappe, kommt mir ein Gedanke. Was, wenn es noch mehr Opfer gibt? Von denen wir nur nichts wissen, weil sie vielleicht in andere Krankenhäuser eingeliefert wurden? Einen Versuch ist es Wert. Ich setze mich auf und gebe in der Google Suchleiste rätselhafte Fälle der Polizei ein. Über 100.000 Ergebnisse werden mir angezeigt. Das Gefühl der Frustration wird stärker. Aber ich muss es versuchen. Wenn ich nur lange genug nachforsche, muss ich doch etwas finden. Oder? Fünf Stunden später sitze ich immer noch in meinem Büro. Es ist bereits zehn Uhr abends und eigentlich will ich nur noch nach Hause. Allerdings ich habe auch einige interessante Sachen gefunden. Es hat zwar eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gedauert, aber ich bin auf mehrere ungeklärte Fälle gestoßen, die sich in den letzten Jahren ereignet haben und die eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit aufweisen. Tina Rey wurde vor fünf Jahren in einer abgelegenen Gasse gefunden. Sie war abgemagert und ungewöhnlich bleich. Ihr ganzer Körper übersät mit Verätzungen unterschiedlichen Alters. Ihr rechter Daumen fehlte. Wenige Tage nachdem sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden war, beging sie Selbstmord. Marc Parlov wurde ein halbes Jahr nach Tina Rey in einem verlassenen Gebäude gefunden. Er war abgemagert und ungewöhnlich bleich. Seine Lungen waren stark geschädigt, als hätte er wiederholt unter Atemnot gelitten. Sein rechter Daumen fehlte. Wenige Tage nachdem er ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden war, beging er Selbstmord. Und so geht es weiter ... Sophie Kramer: ihr ganzer Körper war übersät mit Spinnenbissen Richard Lewis: Narben am ganzen Körper, als wäre er immer wieder ausgepeitscht worden Danielle Carter: ihre Haut war an unterschiedlichen Stellen - teilweise sehr großflächig - abgeschabt worden Craig Bennett: seine Gelenke waren immer wieder ausgekugelt und teilweise gebrochen worden Sie alle waren abgemagert und bleich, als man sie gefunden hatte. Sie alle waren exakt ein Jahr verschwunden. Allen fehlte der rechte Daumen. Und sie alle begingen wenige Tage nachdem sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden waren Selbstmord. Auch wenn jedes Opfer auf eine andere Art und Weise gequält wurde, der Täter ist der Selbe. Dessen bin ich mir absolut sicher. Und ein paar Monate nach Craig Bennett wurde Hannah Mitchell gefunden. Wenn ich die Fälle aus unserem Krankenhaus noch dazuzähle, sind das vier weitere Opfer. Alle von dem selben Kerl verschleppt, gefoltert und gebrochen. Daran besteht für mich kein Zweifel. Und von all den Menschen, die unter diesem Verbrecher gelitten haben, ist nur noch eine am Leben. Ich muss morgen unbedingt mit Mike sprechen. Aber erstmal will ich nur noch nach Hause, eine heiße Dusche nehmen und mich dann ins Bett legen. Das waren genug Grausamkeiten für einen Tag. ''W30015 hat nach 6 Tagen eingesehen, dass sie das Essen nicht verweigern sollte. Damit hat sie länger durchgehalten, als ich es ihr zugetraut hätte. Ihr trotziges Verhalten hingegen hat sie noch nicht aufgegeben. Ich habe ihr zwei Tage lang die Möglichkeit eingeräumt sich zu beruhigen. Da sie das nicht getan hat, muss ich nochmal deutlich machen, wie ernst es mir ist. '' Ihr Geschrei und Gezeter verstummt einen Moment, als ich die Tür öffne und in die Zelle trete, allerdings hält dieser Zustand nicht lange. „Lass mich endlich hier raus!“ – „Was willst du von mir?“ – „Wer bist du?“ – wie langweilig. Wenn sie schon Fragen stellen muss, kann sie sich nicht wenigstens etwas Sinnvolles überlegen? Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen sehe ich die Frau an. „Habe ich nicht gesagt '''keine Fragen'?“ Einen kurzen Augenblick lang verschwindet der Trotz aus ihrem Blick, aber einen Wimpernschlag später ist er wieder da. Wieder wirft sie mir ein „Du kannst mich mal!“ entgegen und rüttelt an den Fesseln. Sechs ihrer Finger stehen immer noch in einem grotesken Winkel ab und an der Haltung ihrer Hände kann ich erkennen, dass ihr die Brüche ziemliche Schmerzen bereiten. Gut.'' Erneut gehe ich neben ihr in die Hocke. „Ich habe dir gesagt, was passiert, wenn du dich nicht an die Regeln hältst.“ Ich rede mit ihr, wie mit einem Kind, das etwas angestellt hat. Während ich beinahe schon enttäuscht den Kopf schüttle, hole ich das Jagdmesser aus meiner Tasche. Ihre Augen weiten sich, als sie die scharfe Klinge bemerkt. „Nein! Bitte.. ich bin auch still, ich schwöre es!“ fleht sie mich an. Ich drücke ihren Handrücken auf die Lehne an der ihre Gelenke festgekettet sind. Bewusst wähle ich die Hand, an der nur ein Finger gebrochen ist. Mit einer raschen Bewegung trenne ich eben diesen hinter dem Bruch, direkt am Gelenk, ab. Sie stöhnt und wimmert, während Blut aus der Wunde läuft und langsam neben mir auf den Boden tropft. Ihre Hand zuckt unkontrolliert, ihr laufen Tränen über die Wangen und sie zittert. Aber sie schreit nicht mehr. Gut, sie hat dazugelernt. Ich wische gerade die blutverschmierte Klinge an ihrer Hose ab, als sie wimmert: „Bitte ... lass mich hier raus. Ich werde auch niemanden etwas sagen.“ Ihre Augen schwimmen in Tränen, als sie mich ansieht. Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung blitzt in ihrem Blick auf. Es erfüllt mich mit beinahe schon kindlicher Freude diesen Funken erlöschen zu lassen. Ihre Hoffnung zu zerschlagen. „Du wirst hier nicht rauskommen. Also spar dir die Mühe.“ Ich kann sehen, wie ihre braunen Augen sich trüben, bevor Wut in ihnen aufkeimt. „Du mieses Schwein! Lass mich hier raus!“, schreit sie mich an. Wie gut, dass ich noch nicht aufgestanden bin und mein Messer noch in der Hand habe. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie nochmal gegen meine Regeln verstoßen würde. Und ich habe Recht behalten. Wie blöd, dass ich sie jetzt nochmal bestrafen muss. Als ich das Messer in der Hand wiege, scheint ihr das auch bewusst zu werden. Ihre Augen weiten sich, aber bevor sie wieder anfangen kann zu flehen, trenne ich mit einer raschen Bewegung die Hälfte ihres Ringfingers ab. Erneut stöhnt sie auf, Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen und sie wehrt sich gegen die Fesseln. Während sie schwer atmend versucht sich zu beruhigen, erhebe ich mich langsam. „Hast du mir sonst noch etwas zu sagen?“ Bei meinem süffisanten Ton wirft sie mir einen giftigen Blick zu. Aber sie schweigt. „Sehr gut.“ Damit wische ich erneut das Messer an ihrer Hose ab, ehe ich es wieder in meiner Tasche verstaue und dann die Zelle verlasse. Selbst nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen ist, schweigt die Frau. Alles, was ich hören kann, ist ein leises Wimmern. Balsam für meine Ohren. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“ Die Skepsis in seiner Stimme ist nicht zu überhören. „Absolut. Es war der Selbe.“ Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken habe ich mich um Kopf und Kragen geredet, Mike alles was ich gefunden habe, bis ins kleinste Detail beschrieben und ihm auch noch meinen Verdacht erklärt. Ich kann ihn seufzen hören. Seine Skepsis kann ich nachvollziehen, aber der Polizist kennt mich nun schon viele Jahre. Er weiß, dass ich nicht einen solchen Wirbel schlagen würde, wenn es mir nicht völlig ernst wäre. „Du musst mir glauben.“ Es ist mir völlig egal, wie verzweifelt ich klinge. „Das tue ich, Maya. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich deshalb an die alten Akten rankomme.“ Die Fälle sind zwar ungeklärt, aber hoffentlich trotzdem abgelegt worden. Allerdings kann ein unbeteiligter Polizist sich nicht einfach so die Akten unter den Nagel reißen. „Bitte, du musst es versuchen.“ Wieder ein leises Seufzen. „Das werde ich auch. Aber mach dir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen.“ Ich atme durch. „Danke, Mike. Du hast was gut bei mir.“ Diesmal lacht der Polizist. „Ja, das habe ich wirklich. Wird Zeit, dass du mir mal ein Essen ausgibst.“ Erleichtert über die nun etwas entspanntere Atmosphäre unterhalten wir uns noch ein paar Minuten, bevor ich mich verabschiede und auflege. Ich hoffe inständig, dass Mike an die Akten rankommt. Das könnte ihnen einen Hinweis liefern, vielleicht sogar genug um den Mann aufzuspüren, der für die ganzen Toten verantwortlich ist. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich mich an einen dünnen Strohhalm klammere, aber besser so als gar kein Hoffnungsschimmer. Nachdem das nun auch geklärt ist wird es für mich Zeit an die Arbeit zu gehen. Vielleicht bekomme ich Marie ja doch noch dazu mir etwas zu erzählen. Irgendwann muss sie doch merken, dass ihr hier nichts passieren kann. Ebenfalls ein dünner Strohhalm, aber ich schüttle den Kopf und vertreibe den Gedanken. Allerdings bekomme ich auch heute nichts aus ihr heraus. Im Gegenteil, sie hat überhaupt nicht auf mich reagiert. Ob sie mich nun ignoriert oder wirklich nicht wahrnimmt, kann ich nicht sagen, aber es spielt auch keine Rolle. Solange sie nicht mit mir redet, habe ich keine Möglichkeit an neue Informationen zu gelangen. Außerdem macht ihr Zustand mir langsam Sorgen. Ihre Wunden sind verheilt, doch ihr Verstand hat sich in einen Kokon eingehüllt, den ich nicht durchbrechen kann. So sehr ich ihr auch zu helfen versuche, ihr versichere, dass ihr nichts passieren kann – ich dringe nicht zu ihr durch. Es ist als würde ich mit einer Tauben sprechen. Oder mit einer Wand. Von der würde ich genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Nachdem ich ihr Zimmer wieder verlassen habe, unterhalte ich mich noch kurz mit Gloria. Marie hat sich nie auffällig verhalten, dennoch gibt es gewisse Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, bevor jemand ihr Zimmer betritt. Zum Beispiel, dass man keine spitzen Gegenstände bei sich tragen darf. Oder dass man das Licht ausgeschaltet lassen soll. Wir haben vor zwei Tagen probiert, das Licht nur gedimmt anzuschalten, aber Marie hat das dennoch nicht vertragen. Abgesehen davon sind die Fenster verriegelt und verstärkt, sodass sie sich weder öffnen, noch zerbrechen lassen. Außerdem wird strikt bewacht, wer der Zimmer betritt. Bisher hat zwar niemand Fremdes sie besucht, aber für den Fall, dass doch jemand auftauchen sollte, ist stets eine Schwester in der Nähe. Nun, genau genommen, hat sie bis jetzt noch überhaupt niemand besucht. Mike hat mir ja schon gesagt, dass es keine Familie gibt, aber dass nicht mal Bekannte oder Freunde auftauchen, verwundert mich schon ein wenig. Denn in Zeitungen wurde sehr wohl berichtet, dass Marie wieder aufgetaucht ist. Genauso wie von Paul Allisters Tod berichtet wurde. Es gibt auch eine kleine Anzeige in der gefragt wird ob irgendjemand etwas von den Entführungen mitbekommen hat. Und wenn ja, dass sich derjenige umgehend an die Polizei wenden soll. Bis jetzt hat sich noch niemand gemeldet. Allerdings ist das keine große Überraschung. Selbst wenn jemand eine Entführung gesehen haben sollte, wird er nicht zur Polizei gehen. Aus Angst, dass es ihn selbst treffen könnte. Irgendwo kann ich dieses Verhalten nachvollziehen. Und dennoch ist es frustrierend, dass ein Mensch, der über ein Jahr hinweg andere foltert und verstümmelt, immer noch auf freiem Fuß ist. Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnet sich die Tür der Zelle von '''W38012'. Die abgestandene Luft riecht nach verbranntem Fleisch. Obwohl ich dieses Modell schon seit vielen Wochen nicht mehr bestrafen musste, wird der Geruch wohl noch eine Weile erhalten bleiben. In einen so kleinen Raum ohne Fenster kommt nun mal auch selten frische Luft. Die Frau sitzt zusammengesunken in ihrem Stuhl und hebt langsam den Kopf. Die Stahlketten wären nicht mal notwendig um sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Mit verkohlten Fußsohlen ist eine Flucht auch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Sie sieht mich mit großen Augen an, kein Ton kommt über ihre Lippen. Langsam gehe ich neben ihr in die Hocke, ihr Blick folgt meinen Bewegungen. „Ich fürchte unsere gemeinsame Zeit ist jetzt vorbei.“ Ihre Augen weiten sich noch etwas mehr. Durch das spärliche Licht sieht es so aus, als wäre ihre Iris nur ein kleiner Punkt. „Glaub mir, ich habe es sehr genossen. Aber es wird Zeit für dich zu gehen.“ Ihr trüber Blick hellt sich auf; Hoffnung keimt in den blauen Augen auf. Sie denkt, dass ich sie endlich töten werde. Wie gern würde ich den Ausdruck in ihren Augen sehen, wenn sie begreift, dass ich genau das nicht getan habe. '' Ich hole das Jagdmesser aus meiner Jacke, sie verfolgt nach wie vor jede meiner Bewegungen. Allerdings ist ihr Blick ausdruckslos, als sie die Klinge sieht. Wie oft habe ich diese Reaktion nun schon beobachtet – trotzdem ist sie immer wieder faszinierend. Ich drücke ihre rechte Hand flach auf die Stuhllehne, bevor ich den Daumen abtrenne. Die Frau stöhnt leise, bleibt aber ansonsten völlig still. Lediglich ihre Finger zucken leicht. Ich wickle ihren Daumen in ein Tuch und verstaue ihn mitsamt des Messers wieder in meiner Jacke. Danach hole ich eine Spritze hervor und versenke die Spitze in ihrem Hals, injiziere das Betäubungsmittel. Es dauert nur wenige Sekunden, bis ihr Körper erschlafft und auch die Blutung an ihrer Hand etwas nachlässt. Die Betäubung macht den Transport wesentlich einfacher. Es dauert nur knapp eine Stunde bis mein Auto wieder vor dem Park steht. Mittlerweile ist es dunkel und nur wenige Menschen halten sich hier noch auf. Die Frau ist entsorgt, dementsprechend kann ich mich nun nach einem neuen Modell umsehen. Und ich habe auch bereits eines im Visier. Ursprünglich wollte ich zwar wieder einen Mann zu mir holen, allerdings hat diese Frau meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt und ich entschließe mich, meine Pläne etwas umzustrukturieren. Insgeheim frage ich mich schon, wie lange sie wohl durchhalten wird. Wie lange es wohl dauern wird ihren Willen zu brechen. Meine kleine Assistentin sitzt neben mir auf dem Beifahrersitz und scheint meine Gedanken zu durchschauen, denn sie deutet auf die Frau, etwa Ende 20, mit schwarzen Haaren und einer beigen Jacke, die ich schon die ganze Zeit beobachte. „Sie?“ Ich reiße meine Blick von ihr los und sehe stattdessen zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das neben mir sitzt. Mit einem leichten Nicken ziehe ich eine weitere Spritze aus meiner Jacke hervor und reiche sie ihr. „Du weißt was zu tun ist.“ Ein Lächeln umspielt ihre Mundwinkel, bevor sie nickt und die Spritze selbst einsteckt. Dann steigt sie aus dem Wagen und entfernt sich ein paar Meter. Was würde ich nur ohne die Kleine tun? Kurz nach Feierabend sitze ich immer noch in meinem Büro und starre auf den Computerbildschirm vor mir. Ein warmes, wenn auch etwas verpixeltes Lächeln strahlt mir entgegen. Das Gesicht von Nicole Hoult ist auf dieser Seite abgebildet. Eine schöne Frau mit langen, rotbraunen Locken und grünen Augen. Selbst auf dem Foto wirkt sie wie eine sehr herzliche Person. Allerdings ist das Foto fast acht Jahre alt. Sie war das erste Opfer. Gefunden wurde sie vor sechs Jahren in einem Park, abgemagert und bleich, mit fehlendem rechtem Daumen. Laut Berichten ist sie vergewaltigt und mit Elektroschocks gequält worden. In einem Punkt unterscheidet sie sich aber von den anderen Opfern. Nicole Hoult war bereits tot, als man sie gefunden hat. Als Todesursache hat man einen Herzstillstand angegeben. Die Akten haben das bestätigt. Mike hat zum Glück Zugriff darauf bekommen. Aber bisher hat er nichts Auffälliges gefunden. Zumindest nichts, das uns weiterhilft. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich irgendetwas finden werde, wenn ich nur lange genug suche. Mit Nicole hat alles begonnen und das muss auch einen Grund haben. Ich muss nur herausfinden, welchen. Aber bisher konnte ich nichts finden. Sie unterscheidet sich kaum von den anderen Opfern. Keine Familie, keine lebenden Verwandten. Gearbeitet hat sie, so wie es aussieht, nicht. Zumindest finde ich keine angegebene Arbeitsstelle. Das ist etwas eigenartig. Laut den Akten hatte sie eine kleine Wohnung am Stadtrand – wie konnte sie sich die leisten, wenn sie nicht gearbeitet hat? Nun, natürlich kann es sein, dass ihre Arbeitsstelle einfach nicht bekannt war, aber ich schreibe mir eine Notiz, dass ich das noch überprüfen muss. Jetzt will ich allerdings Feierabend machen. Schließlich habe ich auch noch ein Privatleben. Innerlich lache ich mich für diese Aussage selbst aus. Ich packe meine Sachen zusammen und verlasse das Krankenhaus. Mittlerweile ist es dunkel geworden und die Temperaturen sind deutlich gesunken, was meinen Wunsch nach Hause zu kommen nur noch verstärkt. Ich schlage den Kragen meiner Jacke hoch und mache mich auf den Weg. Da es schon relativ spät ist, kommen mir nur wenige Menschen entgegen und die, die an mir vorbeilaufen, beachten mich gar nicht. Jeder von ihnen scheint mich nicht mal wahrzunehmen. Worüber ich heute allerdings ganz froh bin. Mein Weg führt mich durch den Park, wo ich mein Tempo etwas drossle. Das kleine Fleckchen Natur hatte schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich und auch heute lasse ich mich einen Moment lang davon einlullen. Nach ein paar Minuten gehe ich wieder weiter, verlasse den Park und will gerade die Straßenseite wechseln, als ich ein kleines Mädchen bemerke. Sie ist höchstens acht Jahre alt und trägt eine schwarze Jacke, die ihr zwei Nummern zu groß ist. Braune Locken fallen auf ihre Schultern und umrahmen das kindliche Gesicht. Sie steht ganz allein am Rand des Bürgersteigs und kommt mir entgegen, als sie mich bemerkt. Etwas eigenartig, dass ein kleines Mädchen um diese Zeit allein unterwegs ist. Gerade als ich sie fast erreicht habe, spricht sie mich an: „Können Sie mir helfen?“ Auch wenn es mich wahrscheinlich alarmieren sollte um diese Uhrzeit von einem kleinen Mädchen angesprochen zu werden, ich kann sie einfach nicht ignorieren. Es muss schließlich einen Grund haben, dass sie hier ganz allein ist. Vielleicht hat sie ihre Eltern verloren? Als ich schließlich vor ihr stehen bleibe erkenne ich Sorge und Angst in ihren Augen. Mitleid schwappt in mir hoch. Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach hier stehen lassen. „Wobei brauchst du Hilfe? Wo sind denn deine Eltern?“ frage ich. „Meinem Papa geht’s nicht gut, bitte helfen Sie ihm.“ Ihre Stimme klingt verzweifelt und flehend. Ich muss ihr einfach helfen; ich kann gar nicht anders. Sie scheint meinen Entschluss zu bemerken, dann sie nimmt den Ärmel meiner Jacke und bringt mich so dazu ihr zu folgen – in die Richtung aus der ich gerade gekommen bin. Nach wenigen Metern erkenne ich einen schwarzen Geländewagen. Warum ist mir der vorhin nicht aufgefallen? Meine Alarmglocken schrillen beim Anblick des Fahrzeugs, aber ich folge dem Mädchen dennoch. Was sollte sie mir schon groß antun? „Du musst hinten einsteigen, er hält sich die ganze Zeit den Kopf“, reißt mich die besorgte Stimme der Kleinen aus meinen Gedanken. Ohne nachzudenken nicke ich und öffne die Wagentür. Ich bin zwar keine Ärztin in diesem Sinne, aber ich hoffe dem Mann dennoch weiterhelfen zu können. Zwei Sekunden später sitze ich auf der Rückbank, das Mädchen neben mir und die Türen geschlossen. Erst als ich merke, dass der Mann auf dem Fahrersitz völlig in Schwarz eingehüllt ist und aufrecht sitzt, wird mir bewusst, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Schlagartig erkenne ich, dass das Kind lediglich ein Köder war um mich in dieses Auto zu locken. Nun sind die Türen verriegelt und ich sitze in der Klemme. Aber bevor ich auch nur über einen Fluchtversuch nachdenken kann, steckt plötzlich eine Spritze in meinem Hals. Das Mädchen hat mir die Spritze durch die Haut gerammt und injiziert mir die Flüssigkeit, während ich nur ein überraschtes Keuchen zustande bringe. Unerwartet schnell beginnt mein Körper zu erschlaffen und mein Sichtfeld zu verschwimmen. Auch wenn ich mich noch so sehr wehre, ich kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Augen schließlich zufallen. Ich höre noch wie der Mann sagt: „Gut gemacht“ und kurz darauf werden meine Hände gefesselt. Dann versinke ich in Dunkelheit. Hier geht's zum nächsten Teil: Torture - Part III - Leezah97 Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit